The present invention relates to a sliding track assembly for use with a drawer, and more particularly to such a sliding track assembly that can be smoothly and stably moved with the drawer without causing an impact.
FIG. 1 shows a sliding track assembly according to the prior art. This structure of sliding track assembly comprises an inner track 10, an intermediate track 20, and an outer track 30. The outer track 30 as well as the intermediate track 20 are shaped like a channel bar. The intermediate track 20 is moved in the outer track 30. The inner track 10 is moved in the intermediate track 20. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of the sliding track assembly shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, first ball bearing means 21 is provided in between the inner track 10 and the intermediate track 20, and second ball bearing means 31 is provided in between the intermediate track 20 and the outer track 30. The first ball bearing means 21 holds symmetrical pairs of balls 22 bilaterally and revolvably maintained in contact between the outside wall of the inner track 10 and the inside wall of the intermediate track 20. The second ball bearing means 31 holds symmetrical pairs of balls 32 bilaterally and revolvably maintained in contact between the outside wall of the intermediate track 20 and the inside wall of the outer track 30. When in use, the outer track 30 is fixedly fastened to the cabinet (or desk), the inner track 10 is fixedly fastened to the drawer at one side. When pulling the drawer outwards, the track assembly may be operated in one of the following two manners.
1. The inner track 10 is moved with the drawer out of the intermediate track 20, then the intermediate track 20 is carried out of the outer track 30 by the inner track 10, and then the intermediate track 20 is forced to strike stop means at an outer to end of the outer track 30 and stopped from forward movement by the stop means.
2. The inner track 10 and the intermediate track 20 are simultaneously extended out of the outer track 30, then the intermediate track 20 is stopped from forward movement when striking stop means at the outer end of the outer track 30, and then the inner track 10 is moved with the drawer out of the intermediate track 20, and then the inner track 10 is stopped from forward movement when striking stop means at the outer end of the intermediate track 20.
Because the intermediate track 20 is forced to strike stop means at the outer end of the outer track 30 and the inner track 10 is forced to strike stop means at the outer end of the intermediate track 20 when pull out the drawer, noises are produced during movement of the sliding track assembly, and the drawer tends to be forced to vibrate and noises during its inward or outward movement.